The Protector of The Heart
by HubbaBubbaBunny
Summary: When the Amulet of the Heart and the Book of the Dead is stolen, Layla must work together with two Akkadian men, in order to stop a power-crazed prince from releasing Anubis' army. On the way, Layla slowly develops a soft spot, for one of the brothers. How will her high status, affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

As I leaned over the balcony, looking over Acanthus, I couldn't help but admired the lively city. I've wanted to be able to explore it, but I never have the time. I've always been busy training with my instructors, and I cannot leave the palace, as my father says it is dangerous in the city. My thoughts were interrupted, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see a slave.

"It is time for your training, princess". She said. I nodded my head, and followed her out my room. As I walked through the long halls, I caught a few more glances of the city. I wish I could go outside these palace walls, at least once. We came to the training room, and I saw my sister, Lapis. I quickly rushed up to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Lapis, I thought you were in Thebes". I said, stunned but happy.

"Senbi needed to speak to father about something. I thought I should come to see you". Lapis told me. She scanned my body, and smiled. "By the gods. You've grown more into a woman, since the last time we spoke". She said, in awe. I smiled.

"You say that every time you've seen me". I reminded her. I looked around the room, and my eyes were caught onto a pair of sais and a spear. "Lapis...it's training time. Shall I test your skills"? I asked, with a slight smirk. Lapis smiled.

"With pleasure, little one". She said. Lapis left, to be changed into better sparring apparel. As I grabbed the sais, I started to turn them around my fingers, smiling to myself. I had myself entertained for a while, until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up, and I saw Jahi, prince of Eastern Egypt. His royal robe shimmered of many jewels, given to him, by his family. He had a smug smile on his face, as he walked closer to me.

"Layla, my dear. Still as beautiful as ever". He cooed. I forced a smile onto my face, and walked toward him.

"Jahi, it's nice to see you again; however, why are you here? Does your father have business with my father"? I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I am here for personal reasons". He said, as his eyes scanned my body. I felt slightly awkward, as he looked at my body.

"What are those...personal reasons"? I asked. His eyes stared into mine.

"I am here, to ask for your hand". Jahi said. My eyes slightly widened. I've never liked Jahi to be his wive, nor did I even like him at all. I only dealt with him, because of father. Besides, I do not wish to marry someone I do not love.

"Jahi...I...I cannot accept. I cannot marry you". I said, softly. I could tell by his eyes, that he seemed hurt, but he body said a different thing.

"You will change you mind, princess". He said, as he slightly bowed his head. Then, he turned, and left the training room. A few moments later, Lapis walked in, properly dressed. She had a smile on her face.

"Are you ready, dear sister"? Lapis asked, as she walked over to a spear. She then walked toward me, and we both stood in our stance. I smirked.

"Of course, sister". I said, as I lunged at her. My blades slashing at her spear, barely missing her. As I tried to attack her head, she managed to block my sai, and hit me in my stomach. I fell slightly, but quickly rolled away, as she brought her spear down. I moved my mid-back length dark brown hair, out of my face, to get a better look of Lapis. She wore a smirk on her face.

"Still predictable, I see". Lapis said. Then, she charged at me, spear blade first, and I quickly back flipped away, and as I did so, I grabbed one of my sai. I stood up, and took my stance.

"I am just getting started, sister". I said, as I started to charged toward her. When she swung the spear, I easily slid on the floor, and managed to trip her. She fell to the ground, and I climbed on top of her, with my blade at her neck. She breathed heavily as a smile formed on her face.

"Very nice, Layla. You've seemed to improve". She said. I smiled and pulled my blade away from her neck. I stood up, and helped her stand. A few moments later, I heard clapping, and turned to see my father and Senbi applauding us. I smiled slightly.

"I was right, to have my wonderful daughters of the protectors of such treasures". My father said as he walked toward Lapis and I. He placed his hand on the Amulet of the Heart, that rested around my neck. He looked at Lapis. "Is the Book of the Dead safe"? He asked Lapis. She nodded her head.

"Of course, father. I have our most trusted men watching over the book". She assured him. He smiled, and nodded his head. Then, he looked at me.

"Did you speak with Prince Jahi"? My father asked me. I slowly nodded my head.

"He asked me to marry him". I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You accepted, of course". He said. I shook my head.

"No, father. I told him I couldn't". I admitted. My father's eyes narrowed on me. I could tell he was furious with me rejecting the young prince.

"You've come to the age of marriage. You must marry him"! My father boomed. I shook my head.

"I cannot marry a man I don't love, father. Besides, if I marry, I'll only be distracted from my duties". I explained. My father shook his head in disapproval and turned to walk out the room. I could tell how angry he was, but he never understood me. Many times, he's brought suitors to me, and many times I coldly rejected them. I looked over at Lapis, who had a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

"It was nice to see you again, sister. But, I'm afraid I must leave". I told her. She nodded her head. I looked at Senbi. "I hope you treat her well, Senbi". I told him. He nodded his head. I turned, and walked out the training room. When I made it to my room, I walked out onto balcony and sat on the railing. I looked above the city, and all I could do, was wish for freedom. I placed my hand onto the amulet on my neck.

"If I didn't have to protect this...I could be out there". I said, softly. I laid my head against the pillar, and closed my eyes. I stayed there for a while, until night fell. I had walked to my bedside, and placed the amulet into the chest on the nightstand. I laid into my bed, and shortly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As I laid in my bed, I couldn't help but feel a presence in the room. I opened my eyes, and peaked over my shoulder. I saw a man, who didn't look to be one of our workers. He was looking around my room. I looked at the chest, which held the amulet. When I tried to reach for it, I felt someone roughly grab my wrist.

"I found the amulet". The man said, with a sinister smile. I hit him in the face with my fist, which caused him to loosen his grip. I quickly grabbed the chest, and tried to rush out my door. When I opened my doors, there stood another man. I tried to back away, but he forcefully grabbed the chest, and knocked me down. I was shortly met by hands on both my arms. I struggled against their grip.

"Be gentle with her. He won't be happy if we harm her". The man said, with a smirk. Before I knew it, I was hit with something heavy, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a strange place. I tried to move, but I felt rope tied around my body. I looked at my clothes, and realized I was wearing something different. I wasn't wearing my royal gown, instead I was wearing a white top, that had a slit in the skirt that reached the upper part of my thigh. I heard someone walking into the tent, and I directed my eyes to the sound. My eyes slightly widened when I saw Jahi.

"Lovely to see you, my love". He cooed, as he walked closer to me. I noticed he had the chest that contained the amulet in his hands.

"What are you doing with that"? I asked, as I directed my eyes to his. He smirked, as he sat in the chair near me.

"I'm taking what's mine". He said, as he ran his down my arm. I tried to move my arm away, but failed. He placed the chest on a nearby table, and opened it. He looked at the amulet in awe.

"What do you plan on doing with that"? I asked, sternly.

"I plan to rule all of this land". He said. I scoffed.

"You cannot rule this land. You're too weak willed". I insulted. Jahi smiled to himself.

"With the help of Anubis' army, my plan will be complete". He said, happily. My eyes widen. Anubis isn't a god that you can play with so easily. He's the God of Death, and horrible things will come, if you play with him.

"You cannot raise his army. You do not even have what is necessary to do so". I told him. He smirked.

"I know I need the Book of the Dead. With it, and the Amulet of the Heart, I can raise the army, and take control of this land". Jahi said with a sinister smile.

"You won't win. I'll make sure you'll meet your sarcophagus soon". I threatened him. He chuckled as he placed his hand onto my cheek, and looked into my eyes. "Then, I shall claim you as my queen very soon". He murmured, as he leaned closer to me. When he placed his lips onto mine, I snagged my teeth onto his lips, and bit hard enough to draw blood. He quickly smacked me, hard enough to leave a stinging sensation in my face. "You will come to realization, one day". He said, angrily. Then, he left the tent. I closed my eyes, trying to bare with the pain I felt. I feel as if I failed as a protector. I let the amulet fall into the wrong hands, and now the world may come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since Jahi kidnapped me. I've tried numerous times to escape, but they've resulted in failures. I tried to escape during the day, by stealing one of Jahi's horses, but someone chased me and wounded my horse. Now, I'm stuck in Jahi's tent, under watch by a heavy amount of men. To make matters worse, it was nearly impossible to break my bonds. As I struggled, I saw one of Jahi's men walk into the tent. As I looked at the man, I could tell what he came for.

"Hello princess".The man said. He walked over to me, his eyes scanning my practically exposed body. He sat in the chair next to me, and roughly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You're such a beauty". He cooed.

"Jahi will kill you, for touching me". I warned him. He chuckled.

"He won't be back for a while". He ran his hand down my chest, and stomach, and stopped as his hands reached my thigh. "If you're good, I won't harm you...as much".He then forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I struggled in his grip. He rubbed his hand down my leg, which I reacted by roughly biting into his lip. He moved away from me, and felt his lip. As he looked at his hand, he saw blood.

"You little-" The man raise his hand to hit me, but it was suddenly cut off. I looked wide eyed at the man's hand, that fell onto the floor before me. The man was about to scream, but I saw long-haired, tanned man come up, and slit his throat. As I looked at the tanned man, I realized he was an Akkadian.

"You're coming with me, princess". The Akkadian said. He tried to grab me, but I kicked him away. He then roughly grabbed me, and tied a cloth over my mouth, to keep me quiet. He cut the rope that secured me to the post, and placed me over his shoulder. As he rushed out the tent, I tried screaming, but they were muffled by the cloth. As the sight of the camp disappeared from sight, the Akkadian stopped, and dropped me onto the ground. A few moments later, we were joined by another Akkadian. He had shorter hair, than the first Akkadian.

"I see you got the princess". The short-haired Akkadian said, to the long-haired Akkadian. He nodded his head.

"Did you find it"? The long-haired Akkadian asked the short-haired Akkadian. He shook his head.

"It was gone". He replied. I tried to say something, but my words were muffled. The short-haired Akkadian walked over to me, and took the cloth from my mouth. "Did you really need to do that"? He asked.

"Yes". The Akkadian replied.

"You two must be after the Amulet". I realized.

"We are here to rescue you, princess. My brother, Mathayus, and I were hired by Princess Lapis to return you and the Amulet of the Heart to Thebes". The short-haired Akkadian told me.

"How do I know you are not lying"? I challenged. Mathayus stepped toward me.

"If we really wanted the amulet, we wouldn't have saved you". Maythayus said, coldly. I scoffed.

"I didn't need your help. I was perfectly fine". I told him. He pointed to my bonds.

"Clearly". He said. I looked at my hands, that were still bonded together. I rolled my eyes. The short-haired Akkadian took out a dagger, and cut me loose.

"I am Jesup. We need you to tell us everything you know, about Jahi's whereabouts". Jesup told me. I rubbed my wrist to ease the pain.

"He takes the amulet everywhere he goes. Also, he said that he needed to meet with some people in Cairo. That's all I know". I told them. Mathayus nodded his head, and started walking away. Jesup followed, and I was slightly confused. "Where are you two going? Cairo is in the other direction". I told them. Jesup turned to look at me.

"We're not getting there on foot. We're taking camels". He told me. I hesitantly followed them. After a few minutes or so, we came to two camels, that were messing with the sand.

"The princess will ride with me". Mathayus said.

"I will have my own camel". I told him. He walked over to me, and lifted me over his shoulder. I tried to protest, but it was useless. I'd do nothing to a man of his structure. He placed me onto his camel, and got on behind me.

"Either this, or I'll have you walking behind us for the night". Mathayus said. I bit my tongue, trying to hold back from saying anything I may regret. Mathayus hit his camel, and we began walking through the sandy hills of the desert. We have a long night a head of us.


End file.
